First Kiss
by L.B.Wolfe
Summary: Marik and Bakura have been dating for four months, but Marik's starting to think that Bakura doesn't actually have feelings for him. He wants Bakura to show that he cares, and he knows just the way to do it... Thiefshipping oneshot.


**A/N: Based off of a roleplay type thing my cousin and I did via text-messaging. This is what happens when you take two bored teenage girls and mix in a little thiefshipping. I just added a whole bunch of extra dialouge and stuff to make it a bit more interesting. Enjoy.**

**The Marik in this story is the hikari!**

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and it's characters are property of Kazuki Takahashi. I own nothing except this idea.**

* * *

Marik sat down on the couch, sighing. Ryou looked out from the kitchen.

"Marik, did you - "

"Yes, I did the laundry!" Marik snapped.

"Well, _someone's _in a good mood, I see." Ryou frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"_Marik_. Something's wrong. Tell me what it is." Ryou walked over and sat next to Marik. "Don't you trust me?"

"Don't pull that whole 'trust' thing one me, Ryou! I don't want to talk about it!"

"Fine. I'll leave you alone, then." Ryou stood and started walking back to the kitchen. "I need to get dinner, anyway."

"It's Bakura," Marik blurted out. Ryou smiled to himself. He knew that Marik would have told him eventually. The two were best friends, after all.

"What about Bakura?" he asked, going to sit back down next to the Egyptian hikari.

"Well..." Marik hesitated. "Where _are _Bakura and Malik? Are they here?"

"No. They left a while ago, with a snapping turtle, a chainsaw, two sledgehammers, a copy of High School Musical 3, all four books in the Twilight series, a can of soup, a grenade, a packet of matches, and yesterday's newspaper, saying something about 'that rich-boy Kaiba' and 'he'll get what's coming to him'..." Ryou trailed off, suddenly realizing. "Oh, my God...What are they planning?"

"Ryou. Focus!" Marik said, although he was wondering the exact same thing.

"Right. Sorry. So, what is it about Bakura that's making you so upset?"

"Um, Ryou, do you know what today is?"

"Monday?"

"The _date_, Ryou, the_ date_."

"Oh. The twentieth."

"Exactly."

"What's so special about the twen - Oh," Ryou realized. He looked at Marik. "It's your anniversary, isn't it?"

Marik nodded. "Four months ago today, Bakura asked me out."

"Are you upset because he forgot?"

"No." Marik shook his head. "I kinda knew he wouldn't really bother to remember, so if he did forget, I'm not worried about that. It's just..." Marik pulled his legs up onto the couch, hugging his knees to his chest. "It's been four months, and we've never kissed. Not even once."

"Oh. I see." Ryou put a comforting arm around Marik's shoulders. You're worried that he doesn't actually care about you, um, in 'that way'. Is that it?"

Marik nodded. "I know, it's stupid of me, but I can't help it. Sometimes, we'll be talking or watching T.V. or something, and it seems like it's gonna happen - I swear he even started leaning forward one time - but then Malik will come in, or the conversation will change or something like that and the chance is gone."

"Well, why don't you try telling Bakura about how you feel? He cares about you, I can tell, so if you asked, I'll bet he'd kiss you."

"No. I don't want him to do it because he thinks he _has_ to. I want him to do it because he _wants_to." Marik buried his face in his knees. His voice came out muffled. "I just don't know what to do, Ryou!"

Ryou wasn't quite sure how to comfort his fellow hikari. He still wasn't quite used to the idea of his yami dating another guy...especially when that guy happened to be his best friend! But Marik needed someone to comfort him, to tell him everything would be okay, and Ryou was the only one around.

"Well, mybe it;s not neccesarily a _bad _thing if he hasn't kissed you yet. I know Bakura, and he tends to take things a bit too fast and go further than he should go. At least you've - er - managed to stay, ahem, 'innocent' for a while longer..."

"Ryou, not helping." Marik looked at Ryou, who was a bit surprised to see that Marik's violet eyes were rimmed with red. He hadn't even realized that his friend was crying. He felt terrible.

"I'm sorry, Marik. I've ever had any problems like this before, so I guess I just don't know what to say that can make you feel better."

"It's not your fault, Ryou. I'm the one who's acting like a spoiled little kid about this. But, in truth, I don't _care_how far Bakura wants to go, I just want him to show that he really does care for me and, maybe, actually _love_ me, like he said."

"He's told you he loved you?"

"Yeah, once. When he asked me out he told me that he loved me more than he's ever loved anyone before."

"Well, that's good, isn't it?"

"It would be, but lately I've been thinking it was just a pick-up line. I mean, he's a vengeful spirit sealed inside an ancient Egyptian artifact, how many people could he possibly have loved? He barely acknowledges me. To tell you the truth, Ryou, I sometimes think that he forgets we're dating! It's just so - ugh!" Marik dropped his head into his hands. "I hate him...Ra, I love him. I love him!"

Ryou awkwardly put his arms around Marik, pulling the Egyptian to him in what he hoped was a somewhat comforting hug.

"It's okay, Marik. It's okay," he soothed. "Bakura's just...distant, that's all. It's his nature. I'm sure that he'll come around eventually."

"How soon is 'eventually'?" Marik muttered, his cheek pressed against Ryou's chest. "A month? A year? Two years?" Marik pulled out of Ryou's embrace. "Let's face it, Ryou. I could spend all my time hoping, but chances are, Bakura won't kiss me. Not straight from the heart, at least."

"Marik..." Before Ryou could say anything more, yelling was heard from outside.

"Ryou! Marik! Unlock the door, will ya?"

The two hikaris looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Malik," they both said.

"I sometimes wonder why we don't just give him his own key, but then I remember, who would trust him with a key to _anywhere_?"

"Marik! Ryou! Open the damn door!"

"I'm coming, Malik! Just give me a sec!" Ryou stood up. "Marik...you probably don't want me to mention any of this to Bakura, right?"

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't."

"Okay, then. I won't."

"Ryou!"

"_I'm coming!_"

"Jeez, you don't have to yell. I mean, if you'd get me my own key, you wouldn't always have to let me in."

"Marik, I swear, if I didn't think he'd get off on it, I'd stab your yami in the spine with a hot knife."

"He probably would."

Ryou went and opened the door to allow a tall, dark-skinned man with _very_ spiky hair to enter the house. This man was dragging another man behind him, this one with unruly white hair and pale skin.

Ryou looked back and forth between the two yamis. He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.

"Okay, I'm gonna regret asking this, but what happened?" he asked.

Malik stalked over to the couch, dumping Bakura carelessly next to Marik.

"Dang rich-boy Kaiba and his fancy-pants security system," the tanned yami grumbled. "Seriously, what kind of guy rigs sleeping gas over his front door?"

"Sleeping gas? You two triggered _sleeping gas_?" Marik couldn't help but glance at Bakura. _"Wow...he's totally out..."_ he thought.

"Yup. Luckily, I had Bakura to use as a shield. Otherwise, I would've gotten hit with that stuff."

"Well, that explains why Bakura's unconscious," Ryou said. "When will you guys learn not to mess with Kaiba? You know how he gets when he's mad."

"You know, the funny thing is, I was about halfway here when I realized that I had forgotten about Bakura. Then I had to run all the way back for him because I knew that Marik would be mad if I left him behind."

Ryou smacked his forehead when he realized that Malik hadn't heard a single word he'd said. Marik was still staring at Bakura.

"How long do you think he'll be out for?" he asked suddenly.

"I dunno. Probably a while," Malik said. "Why?"

"No reason." Marik continued to look at Bakura's unconscious form. Unlike the scowl or lopsided smirk Bakura usually wore, his expression was peaceful. His lips were slightly parted, opening and then closing slightly with each breath. He looked so beautiful in his sleep...

"What are you doing, hikari?" Marik's face reddened and he leaned back. He hadn't even noticed what he had been doing until Malik had spoken up.

"N-nothing."

"You can't lie to _me_, hikari." Malik grinned teasingly. "You were going to kiss Bakura, weren't you?"

Marik blushed redder still. "N-no..."

"You were! You were!" Malik clapped his hands once. "You're blushing, you're stuttering, you're all nervous! Marik was about to kiss Bakura!"

"Stop teasing him, Malik," Ryou scolded. "So what if he was? They are dating, after all!"

"They are?" Malik blinked. "Really? I guess that explains why Bakura;s always mad at me whenever he's hanging out with Marik and I interrupt...In that case, Marik should totally kiss Bakura!" Malik sat down on the floor. "Go ahead. Do it. I'll watch," he said seriously.

"Malik, it wouldn't be the same if he's not awake for it."

"Why not?"

"Because if he's not awake, I won't be able to tell if he really wants it or not."

"So?" Marik blinked.

"Ryou, what - "

"Marik, you were crying earlier because of this. Bakura's been pulling you along for too long now. If you don't take this opportunity now, you'll never get it back again."

"But, how will I know if..."

"Look, maybe if you kiss him now, you'll be able to work up the courage to ask him about it later. Take a chance. But if you're going to do it, do it now, because there's no telling when he'll wake up."

Marik hesitated. "...O-okay," he whispered. He looked over at Bakura and swallowed. Feeling a bit uncomfortable under the stares of Malik and Ryou, he leaned over to Bakura and, ever so slightly, brushed his lips against the others.

He sat back quickly, blood roaring in his ears and heart pounding against his rib cage.

"Oh, Ra..." he murmured. "I can't believe I just did that..."

"Just in time, too. Look." Ryou pointed at Bakura, who was beginning to stir.

"Don't say _anything_," Marik hissed, eyes pleading.

"I won't," Ryou said.

"No promises," Malik grinned.

"Malik..."

"Argh, my head...Malik, be more careful next time, you son of a..." Bakura sat up, rubbing his head, a sharp growl biting off his last word.

"Did you sleep well, Bakura?" Mali asked with a wink at Marik. "Any good dreams?"

"You don't dream when you're unconcious, idiot. But..." Bakura frowned slightly. "It does feel like something happened. I kind of...sensed it, I suppose."

"Damn right, something happened!" Malik crowed. "Ma - " Ryou and Marik leapt forward, slapping their hands over his mouth. Bakura's frown deepened.

"Alright, what happened?"

"Malik was just going to say that he dragged you home after you were hit with the sleeping gas," Marik lied.

"Oh, really?" Bakura smirked. He leaned forward until his nose was almost touching Marik's. "Tell me, then, Marik. When did Malik start talking in third person. He said the beginning syllable of either his name or your name."

"Uh..." Marik was concentrating on keeping himself from blushing. Why was Bakura so close to him? He'd never been this close before. He smelled...minty.

"To me, Marik," Bakura continued. "That sounded like a bad excuse of a cover-up. What's the real story?"

"N-nothing, Bakura. Nothing you'd care about, anyway."

"Is that so?" Bakura stood, grabbing the collar of Marik's shirt and pulling him up with him. "I think I should be the judge of that. Why don't you tell me _precisely_ what happened, and _I'll_ decide if I care or not."

Marik gulped and looked down. "I can't, Bakura."

"And why not?"

"You'll...hate me." Marik blinked to fight back the threat of tears. "I know you will!" So much for not crying, the tears were leaking out of his eyes and down his cheeks.

"Marik..." Bakura put his hand under Marik's chin, tilting it upwards. "Look at me. Have you forgotten what I told you? I love you. I doubt that there's anything you could do or say that would change that. Marik stared into Bakura's eyes and, to his surprise, the words seemed to be true.

"K-Kura - "

"No, Marik." Bakura gently wipe the Egyptian's tears away with his thumb. "Why don't you tell me what happened?"

"_Dammit!"_Marik thought. "_Why does he have to act so _seductive_? I guess I can't keep this a secret. He was bound to find out sooner or later."_

"I'm waiting, Marik..."

"I-I..." Marik closed his eyes. He put his arms around Bakura and buried his face in the pale man's chest. "While you were asleep, I...I _kissed _you, okay?" Bakura did nothing, so Marik continued. "I'm sorry! It's just...we've been dating for four months, and you've never even _tried_ to kiss me, and I was starting to think you didn't care about me and...I just couldn't help it!" Silence. Then...

"Marik, why are you _sorry_?" Bakura asked between laughs. "Is _that_what you were so worried about? Please! You had me thinking that Malik had raped you or something!"

"Don't drag _me _into this!" Malik said, holding up his hands in protest. "Now that I actually know you two are going out, I would never try something like that with Marik. Now, Ryou, on the other hand..." Malik trailed off, while Ryou made a mental note to invest in locks for his bedroom. Ignoring the other yami, Bakura continued.

"In a way, I suppose I kind of deserved it. I had no idea you felt like that. In all honesty, the thought of you _wanting_ me to kiss you never actually crossed my mind. I assumed you weren't ready for it. I think we can all agree that telling what people close to me are thinking is not one of my strong points."

"You can never tell what _I'm _thinking," Malik pointed out. Bakura rolled his eyes.

"_No one_ can ever tell what you're thinking. But you're not someone I'm close to, so I wouldn't know anyway."

"Wait, what?"

"Back to the point." Bakura gently pulled Marik's arms off of him and looked the Egyptian boy in his violet eyes. "You were upset because I never kissed you, correct?"

"Y-yes..."

"Well, then, let's fix that right now." Before Marik could respond, Bakura's lips were pressed against his own. Instinctively, Marik's eyes drifted shut and his arms found their way around Bakura's neck. Bakura wound one arm around Marik's waist, pulling him closer, while his opposite hand resided in Marik's soft hair.

"Whoa..." Malik said. "This is better than the stuff on T.V.!" Ryou rolled his eyes, but he had to smile. For once, Malik had a point. You couldn't get this same type of feeling from a T.V. show, or a movie. Ryou actually felt like he was spoiling it a bit by being there, but obviously, Malik did not feel the same way.

"It's been more than thirty seconds, you guys gonna come up for air, or what?"

"Shut up, Malik," Bakura muttered, pulling away from Marik slightly, but not releasing him.

"You know, I've heard that you can get mono, or cavities from kissing someone. That's kinda gross," the tanned yami continued as if Bakura had never spoken.

"That's a myth, Malik," Marik murmured, snuggling against Bakura's chest and tucking his head under Bakura's chin.

"But - "

"Malik," Ryou said. "Quiet."

"...Fine." Malik finally closed his mouth. Unfortunately, as with all peaceful, happy moments, the moment came to an abruot end by a loud knocking on the front door.

"It's Kaiba. I found some stuff on my front lawn that I'm pretty sure belongs to _someone_ here!"

Malik looked at Bakura, eyes wide.

"He sounds mad..."

"He does."

"That's not good..."

"It isn't."

"We should hide..."

"We should." Bakura finally released Marik and the two yamis started for the back door.

"Not so fast." Ryou moved to block their path. "Go answer the door and apologize. I don't care if you didn't actually get a chance to do anything, you were still plotting something. Either you apologize, or I make you two go and find _real _jobs." Bakura and Malik exchanged looks.

"Could you handle a real job?"

"Nope."

"Me neither. Let's go." The two slowly started walking towards the front door, to meet their doom. Ryou walked over to Marik.

"So?" he said. "How was your first kiss?" Marik grinned.

"Amazing!"

* * *

**Please feel free to praise, critique, flame, heck, I'll take anything as long as it's a review!**


End file.
